


Time Lines Across Universes

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor ends up finding Galifrey but ends up in a worse predicament , he's now lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galifrey returns but the Doctor is lost

"Doctor!" the general yelled as the planet re-emerged from stasis. "Where is he?"

 

"I'm in a near-by solar system, General," the gravely voice came through the communications system, "returning you back to the universe via a pair of neutron stars."

 

"But there was 13 of you?" The general gave a slightly confused look towards the table and towards a few of his subordinates.

 

"That was ages ago, you were frozen in time. The war is over and Galifrey is back.." the Doctor hesitated slightly before he finished, "in all its glory. Now, if you excuse me, I have to battle the gravitational pull of these stars that are about to collide with each other then we can have a chat."

 

Sparks started to fly all around as the Doctor was busily pushing buttons and throwing switches trying to get the tardis out of the soon to be explosion and black hole that was to be formed.

 

"Noooo not going to plan!" The Doctor muttered under his breath. 30 years it took him since Clara's death to figure how to get Galifrey back and an escape plan with it; and another escape plan from the Time Lords if their "thanks for saving us" party didn't go as expected either.

 

"Send out rescue tardis' to him, it's the least we can do for what he's done." The general looked to a subordinate as the solar system the Doctor was located in came up on the table.

 

"Thank you, General tha... mos.." the communications fizzled to static.

 

"Doctor?!" The general looked with concern at the holo-table as it showed the explosion from the stars colliding and starting the process that was to be the eventual black hole. "Dear Rassilon protect him."

 

 

\-----------

 

The white light was blinding as the Doctor weakly opened his eyes, his other senses were numb but with him coming to they were starting to awaken and in pain. ` _Please tell me this is Galifrey or not dead I can deal with somewhere else other than dead.'_ he thought.

 

"Horizontal position, on a bed, in a medical gown oh common courtesy pants as well," the Doctor ran his hands around what he could as he was becoming aware of his surroundings with his eyesight clearing up he looked around until his eyes fell upon the UNIT emblem on the grey wall, he groaned. "Well not dead but in lesser hell but how did I get here?."

 

"Hell?" An unfamiliar but Scottish voice piped up on the other side of where the Doctor was looking. "I don't understand why you would be in hell and you've crash landed and ambulanced here to the Glasgow office."

 

"Yes, hell, because everytime I've woken up in some area of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce," the Doctor mocked the name as he started to slowly sit up ignoring the amublanced part told to him, "it's because the Earth is about to be destroyed by Cybermen, Zygons or some other alien race you've managed to piss off."

 

"I'm sorry 'Unified Intelligence Taskforce', sir?" The sound of utter confusion was very apparent in the mans voice but the Doctor shrugged it off. "I don't understand why we would need an intelligence taskforce for anything. We have never had the need seeing as there never has been a war."

 

The Doctor had a very confused face upon him as he now noticed the man speaking before him wasn't human but silurian then shifted his gaze around him noticing that the room while still a dull grey as all the other UNIT areas he has been to before but this was a medical bay lined with beds some filled with alien species he knew and some he didn't. He rose from the bed as the medical technician talking to him started to force him to sit back down but he managed to hurry past and toward the window to look out from it.

 

Various alien species walked among humans, even conversing in groups, along with hover cars flying off in the distance around Big Ben it was disorienting or that might be the concussion he is now noticing he has.

 

"Sir please sit down we know you're excited to be on Earth but there are protocols to go through especially when you've injured yourself." The technician slightly tugged upon his arm trying to desperately get him to sit down.

 

The Doctor complied as calculations started through his head as to what was going on. "I must be in hell..."

 

 

\-----------

 

Another grey room he was put in but no guards nothing dis-inviting from getting up and walking away but trying to walk out in medical gown and pants isn't exactly smart. He needed to find his clothing. Why is this looking like the UNIT the Doctor mused. He sat in the metal chair in front of a very large metal desk with glass tablets of various information that he couldn't quite get a focus onto reading quite yet.

 

A red headed woman strikingly similar to the clone of Kalabraxos walked in and sat down as she picked up one of the tablets on the table.

 

"Welcome to 'Unified Interstellar Transmigrations'," the woman smiled towards the Doctor, "medical has cleared you from all your injuries that we could properly assist you with. Not every day we receive travelers with two hearts."

 

The Doctor crossed his arms with his face containing a very stern look as he was generally thinking of whom is all behind the masquerade.

 

The woman gave a quick glace of confusion as she shuffled to a nearby tablet, " The vessel which I believe to be your escape capsule, love the blue police box cover don't understand why you did it as we have seen various ships in all forms, is still located in the farm hills of Scotland. Grav lifts can't pick it up nor can we enter it, luckily it is located on un-owned property so no one will have an issue to it sitting there."

 

` _She's safe, good, though not sure why she doesn't want to budge_.' the Doctor thought as he relaxed his crossed arms slightly. "Interstellar transmigrations?"

 

The woman nodded. "Yes if your translator is faulty with the complexity of the words, 'alien immigration' or 'new home' has seemed to work."

 

The Doctor releases his arms down into his lap now leaning forward slightly stuttering at what he has just heard, "Y-yes I know what it means. What I want to ask is you don't know who I am? The Doctor, the oncoming storm, sometimes uses John Smith. You don't know what a time lord is?"

 

"No sorry never heard of a time lord before, is that your race?" The woman looked up from the tablet she was partially reading from.

 

"No its um.. a rank. Galifrey is my home planet. Gallifreyan. You've really never heard of that?"

 

She shook her head as she picked up a new tablet to which she started to enter information.

 

Another universe? Galifrey was back but now he was lost or maybe really in hell.

 

"Since you're a new race we do require some information for our safety and yours. Medically and in case you might get yourself in trouble with law enforcement. To start off; do you possess any form of telepathy; touch or otherwise? I'm sure you wouldn't want to be here for months drowning in paper work."

 

The Doctor tilted his head a bit while sitting back up eyeing the woman cautiously, "Yes why?"

 

The woman grinned, "Excellent as I said cuts the time down on filling paper work one touch 5 to 60 minutes and done! We just need knowledge of chemical formulas that you would be allergic to, strengths, non-human abilities that thing. You don't have to share life stories or anything just a data transfer so in the case of medical emergency we don't kill you or in the case of law enforcement intervention you don't kill us. It's simple and protects everyone."

 

 

The Doctor started to chew on his thumb in thought. "I have to say I'm slightly against the thought of this. Especially the part of 'chemical formulas I am allergic to' doesn't come off as friendly in my book."

 

The woman nods, "Then a simple basic run down of your species that you're willing to share is fine after you make an agreement since you didn't disclose certain information that you're taking knowledgeable risks in the case of medical treatment arises. Understood?"

 

Too easy... why? The Doctor thought but nodded knowing right now he's going to have to play with their terms for now till he could get more information.

 

The woman pushed a few buttons on a nearby tablet and the table popped up a good sized rectangular box which framed something akin to the telepathic link in the TARDIS console. "If you would please, the interface will take a moment to sync with your neural pathways. Then it will begin with questions and agreements that you can sign off on then you can pass the information that was agreed upon."

 

The Doctor paused a moment taking a good moment to study the interface to which he finally stood up and put his hand against the gel which was indeed like the link gel on the TARDIS.

 

After a few moments the computer linked to the Doctor.

 

\- _Welcome to the Unified Interstellar Transmigrations profile interface. Questions will begin now, if you attempt to breach the system the link will terminate. If you experience any severe discomfort you may pause the session and continue at a later time. -_

 

\- _Are you willing to release all knowledgeable information of your species? Yes or No and if no please state why.-_

 

_'No due to unknown actions of certain knowledge against me.'_

 

_\- Accepted. When you feel comfortable you may update race profile link at anytime. -_

 

_\- Warning due to the nature of not properly giving out all information of species profile do you accept risks on a poorly knowledgeable medical staff if the need arises.-_

 

_'Yes.'_

 

_-Accepted. Duration of stay? Please answer in earth time, which an example of translation can be given upon request, or permanently.-_

 

Well since there is evidently no Galifrey here then : _'Permanently.'_

 

_\- Accepted. Since you have never visited this planet before and are requesting permanence we will require one piece of technology of your species to allow you to set up residence of your choice and gifting of funds of the patent placed in your name. -_

 

_'Is there a list of current technology?'_

 

_-Uploading....-_

 

The Doctor slightly winced as the computer gave him a very large list of what Earth managed to do with alien help.

 

_' I am amazed that no one has thought or attempted dimensional pockets yet. '_

 

_-Is that an acceptable technology to share?-_

 

The Doctor thought away from the machines sight of all the possibilities that could have negative effects then returned; ' _Yes.'_

 

_-Awaiting information upload.-_

 

_'And ...done.'_

 

_-Thank you we will process this information and by the end of the profile we shall give the estimated value of shared information.-_

 

_-All questions are now done you may begin the biological profile upload. Please include all information you are willing to share including name or name(s), race and language.-_

 

A few minutes later the Doctor felt the computer terminal relinquish the link suddenly after he had finished giving it everything he was willing to share.

 

"That's interesting. The tech leads are usually finished with going over shared tech by now." The woman mused looking oddly to the tablet tapping at it to receive a response. Her eyes read over the text that finally appeared and looked up to the Doctor. "Evidently this is needing further processing but the consensus is to give you anything you want for a while, Doctor, if you assist a bit more. There are a few parts that need a bit more consulting on."

 

The Doctor puts on a sly grin, "Of course. Now all the history books of the universe you can give me. Oh and tea please. OH! And the land the TAR- "escape pod" is on."


	2. The dark in the rain

It really was an alternate universe. One of peace. Alien species intermingling, hover cars and slightly longer life spans, 200 years in fact. People still died due to car accidents, disease, robberies gone wrong, typical pudding brain human nonsense. Telepathy was an acceptable norm as well but one needed permission or legal authority to do so, hence why everything was at peace one could not hide the guilt but luckily it wasn't wrongfully used as a big brother tactic. But he still didn't trust it.

No Clara. Of course not. The Doctor had hold of every lineage database he could get his hands on in the beginning and nothing.

The TARDIS also was in a perpetual self repair. The strain of returning Galifrey and the eventual jump across universes has taken a heavy toll on her, even the Doctor didn't know when she might be functional again.

\------

200 years had passed since arriving and he of course once again made a name for himself. He went through various universities to get medical degrees (alien and human biologies) and a few others of that world so he could help the planet that had taken him in. He helped genetically incompatible species and those of the same sex use genetic looms that his people once used, modified of course, to surrogate children for them. While the joy of knowing he was still making a difference to help the planet the thought of being without Clara and now Galifrey that he accomplished to return saddened him in all those years but he carried on. He had a house , which was of course bigger on the inside from the sharing of dimensional pockets, built right next to the tardis so he could keep track of her even though she wouldn't budge from any force.

The night was dark and the rain storm was quite fierce as it pounded around the house. The Doctor sat in the library he made from this universes book collection to which he amused himself reading at a slow pace than his usual flick and done style. He tilted his head up as the sound of pounding from the front door was sounding down the hall.

Suddenly the familiar voice of K9 filled the room from the intercom, "Doctor-master, there is a human female at the front door. Scannings register she is in desperate need of medical attention. It would be advised you take her to the medical bay as the ambulance may not be adequate for her injuries."

"Yes please get a chair for her. Thank you K9." The Doctor rushed out of his reading chair running down the long corridor he sometimes regrets making.

There a reclined white chair hovered ready near the door just out of the way as the Doctor rushed by and opened the door to a rain soaked small figured brunette that started to slump forward as she had gone unconscious focusing her weight against the door. He managed to catch the falling form and picking her up and placing her into the chair. He smoothed the darkened brunette hair from her face to which uncovered bruises and a familiar face.

"Clara?" He eyed over her bruised face which he started to realize was from fists and whatever else and the ferocity rose deep from him as he pushed a button on the back of the chair which headed off to the medbay.

\------

 

Clara started to shift around as she woke from the week of being half sedated and just general unconsciousness. The room slowly came into focus and heard the medical equipments steady beeps of her heart beat and other things it was keeping track of. 'Hospital... great.' she thought as she hear gentle clinking in another part of the room. Her eyes gazed upon the crazy grey haired man wearing plaid pants and hoodie, not things of medical staff, but seemed like he knew what he was doing as he was going through various vials putting them under a scanner then looked at the results on a glass tablet. She sat up as she kept her gaze on him wondering when he would notice she was awake.

"Good afternoon," The Doctor coldly chirped up without moving his gaze from the task at hand. "You've been out for 7 days. By law I am also needing to inform you that I am a touch telepath and had to find out how long he had been beating you to inform the authorities on the homicide of your child that you had been carrying for 15 weeks and 5 days. And yes I am very much in my legal power to do such a thing before you argue with me when medical scans show constant fractures and bruising from the violence." 

So cold why did he have to give that news so so coldly. The pain of the news delivered hurt them both equally.

"Right," The Doctor sighed realizing what he had just done, putting the tablet down and stood up, pocketing his hands, looking over a now very teary eyed Clara, "You're at my home as when you came to my door you fell unconscious and I have a very equipped and functional med bay here. Since you're now awake I just want to keep you here for a few more days to make sure you've recovered and to get a hold of any family that can take you in."

Clara teared up more before bursting out crying at the word family especially coming out of this mans mouth who coldly delivered that the child she had been carrying had died.

The Doctor just stood there. He couldn't exactly run over to gather her up into a hug, they were foreign to each other and he just stupidly told her devastating news in the coldest tone he could have done.

He waited till she calmed down enough, "I apologize for my tone. I am very... defensive," the Doctor paused after that gathering the words to not come off as odd, "when bea-... girls are beaten. He shouldn't have done that to you. I can leave you alone if you want. My house interface, K9, can get you anything and I have an extensive library of books if you want to pass the time."

"Yes do please," Clara sniffled through her reply as she laid back down.

The Doctor nodded mentally smacking himself as he opened the door to the room and walked out.

 

\------

 

Resting in the library the Doctor sat in his reading chair with the robot form of K9, that actually shaped like a dog about the size of a cocker spaniel the radar ears and antenna tail still remained of his old form, seated infront of him watching the forlorn timelord in thought.

"Doctor-master why did you say those things to mistress?" 

"You wouldn't understand K9," he sighed shifting in the reading chair, "emotions of love can make humans and time lords do stupid things."

"Is that why her mate attacked her?" K9 asked as he tilted his robotic head to the side.

"NO! No one should ever do that, that wasn't love that was pudding brain stupidity!," the Doctor shifted forward flailing his hands as he shouted towards the robotic figure at his feet and then sighed once more leaning back into the chair, "I am sorry K9 I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"No offense taken Doctor-master," K9 tilted his head back to the default angle and wagged his antenna tail, then suddenly his ears wiggled back and forth for a moment, "Excuse me Doctor-master, mistress has requested tea and toast would you want to prepare it or myself?"

"No go ahead I don't think she wants to see me again for a while. Also if she starts questioning you about me, answer her via the acceptable answers list and let me listen in." The Doctor stared at the wall of books in his library going back into the well of deep thought.

"Affirmative Doctor-master," K9 rose antenna tail still wildly flailing in happiness as he trotted out of the room.

 

\-----

Clara, with the bed in the sitting position,was still sniffling,even after 3 hours it still painfully coursed through her.

The soft sound of servos and a slight squeaky cart wheel grew louder as K9 and a small motorized cart slaved wirelessly to him wheeled up to her door.

"Evening mistress your requested items." K9 stood just inside the door frame with the cart behind him.

It startled her slightly as she was expecting something different than a robotic dog to be serving her tea.

"Um.. yeah thank you come in please."

K9 entered with the cart trailing him before it and him parted ways as he went onto the right side of Claras bed and the cart to her left at arm level for her to reach her tea. "I do hope the temperature is sufficient mistress, the Doctor has been the only one I have served and his needs vary."

Clara took hold of the nicely warmed tea cup and pushed it gently to her lips sipping from it. A little bit too hot for her liking but it what she was needing. "Yes it's perfect thank you."

"Would you like my company mistress or would you like me to retreat to my charging platform?" K9 tilted his dog like head to the left in question.

Clara looked confused at the dog but she did need someone to talk to, "If you can stay yes please. Don't know how long you go with out a charge though."

"My charge is sufficient mistress, would you like a game of chess?" K9 hopped up into bed, in which he was surprising light for a robot, and laid down at Claras feet.

"Why do you keep calling me mistress?" Clara asked in between a bite of toast.

"That is what I have always called the Doctor-masters company. Would you like me to discontinue this usage?"

Clara smiled slightly, as she was amused by being called 'mistress', "No go ahead keep using it."

After a good moment of silence with a hint of tea sipping and toast chewing, K9s ears started to wiggle a little before he piped up, "Mistress the Doctor-master is requesting permission to enter."

Clara finishes her tea with a slight confused look, "Why doesn't he come by and just knock?"

"The Doctor-master is unknown to your current state of distress towards him and believed it was better for me to be a third-party."

Clara now slightly frustrated that an obviously grown man had to use this robotic dog to make sure she wasn't going to do god knows what to him. She then looked to the door of her room which was still widely open and piped up a bit loudly, even though she knew he wasn't there and was most likely the man was in another part of the house hiding, "Tell the 'Doctor-master' I am now slightly cross and still very tired. And will be going to bed now." 

"Affirmative," K9 wiggled his ears again in response, "the Doctor-master wishes to inform you that he will be in to remove the trackers and I.V. from you, so you can move about in the morning."

K9 hopped down as Clara put the tea cup and small plate holding the half finished toast on the cart, "Good night mistress."

Clara nodded leaning back putting the bed down in a comfortable position to sleep and rolled to her side as she heard the servos and the squeaky wheel start to exit the room and stop for a moment then start back up.

\--------

The Doctors fingers let up on the small telepathic gel pad next to the door controls of Clara's room. He was highly ashamed that he just acted like a child with Clara and got exactly the response he was afraid of getting.

He followed K9 for a brief time before the cart, K9 and himself parted ways. K9 heading to his charging station and the cart to the kitchen. The Doctor headed up stairs to the bedroom even though he never had real no use for it. It was very messily cluttered with items, clothing and books strewn about over the shelves and floor. The bed was still made from when it was placed in all those years ago.

He climbed on top of the covers and laid down clasping his hands over his chest and sighed. He somewhat wished he could have delved further with the link to see what her life was like, what happened to P.E. to make her get involved with that pudding brain that hurt her. But there was rules in this universe and he was actually following them.


	3. A souffle isn’t a souffle. A souffle is the recipe.

The Doctor awoke realizing it was the next day, granted he was behind on his sleep but it shouldn't have been a full 8 hours. He sat up running a hand over his face and into his hair for a moment slightly dreading what wrath this Clara might still have against him for yesterdays stupidity.

“K9 is Clara awake yet?” 

“She is out of REM sleep Doctor-master but not conscious yet.”

The Doctor nodded thanking the disembodied voice of K9 and got up taking his time heading to the med bay.

He peeked in noticing the slight movements of her from under the covers, he could stand there watching for all eternity but it wasn't the Clara he fell in love with this was another universes Clara; one he would have to get to know all over again.

Knocking on the door frame that he finally willed himself to do the Doctor entered the room hoping she was now awake.

Clara startled a bit coming out of the half sleep she was in and looked over to the man that she was furious towards but the sleep did help in some regards of his point of view.

“As K9 told you last night I'm going to take the leads off and IV out. Doesn't mean you're free to go just yet but you're not slaved to that bed either.” He looked to her his face betraying him showing his remorse of what he had done yesterday.

She hadn't made eye contact yet but nodded shifting and hitting the bed control to put the bed in a sitting position.

He could sense the pain she was feeling and he didn't have to enter her head to figure it out as he removed the few wires and lines that was hooked up to her. “Would you like to get out of bed? I can get your clothes for you, I laundered them.” He had leaned down to try to see if Clara would look up

The pain in his face was sudden but once again not unexpected as Clara had promptly smacked him hard. “I don't know where you got your bed side manner but that was worst thing -ANYONE- could have done!” Her eyes welled up , “Just give me my clothes and food and then I will be gone once you let me get out of here”

He nodded as K9 arrived with the bag of Claras clothing, “I understand, but I still want you to atleast walk around you have been in bed for a week now. I am very sorry. It was very stupid of me. But no one should be beaten like that and it bloody pisses me off that someone can be so pudding brained to do that. And that someone could keep being with that sort of person too.” He stood up straight looking down at her with a seriousness that hid the deep longing for her, “There are other people that could do much better for you.” He exited the room without looking back

 

Clara was stunned at this turn around but he was right, she was stupid to have stayed but she had no family or friends to run to. She managed to steal the car her so called boyfriend had and drove on into the night in pain from that nights incident.

 

It wasn't till after noon the Doctor ran into Clara who was seated at the dining table in the kitchen eating the remainder of what looked to be breakfast. He had only glanced as he went for a drink of coffee.

“I think we deserved what we both got. In one form or another.” Clara piped up as she sipped from the tea cup she now had cupped in her hands.

The Doctor turned around and then sat down across the table from her, “No don't say that. I most definitely deserved that slap but what you went through, no never, not in a million lifetimes. I am so so sorry.”

“Thank you Doctor, I'm sorry I never got a name from you?”

“Just the Doctor, what I call myself. Though paper work wise from UNIT I'm listed as Doctor John Smith.” He leaned against the table hiding the internal smile he now had as he was finally having a decent conversation with this Clara.

“Clara, but you probably knew that from that telepathy stuff,” she waved a hand around her head, “Though you're one of the more human looking alien I've seen so far.”

The Doctor was taken a back a little as there was most definitely aliens that looked just as human as him, “Haven't seen many have you?”

Clara shook her head, “Really out of the way area, small town, had a few silurians but nothing really more than that had lived in the area.”

The Doctor was clinging onto every word that had come out of her mouth and it was very apparent.

“You don't get any visitors do you?”

He sat up realizing how he was star gazing into her face and chuckled lightly, “No no just an old man in a blue house on a hill. Did a lot of things, nothing else to really do. No family either so I just keep myself busy with books and K9.”

Clara put down the tea cup she had been handling with a slight frown on her face, “Makes two of us. On the family bit. Car accident when I was young.”

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair in thought hoping the next line he was about to blurt out won't make the world crumble, “If you need a place to stay, i-if you really do. You're more than welcome here.” He cringed a little, “I'm sorry that's coming off a bit odd.”

 

Clara smiled , “Thank you. I would appreciate that till I can find some place of my own.”

His hearts sank but he couldn't change the fact this wasn't his Clara.

“Hope you don't mind if I cook? I like trying my hand at a souffle now and then.” 

The Doctor smiled, “No it would be fine. Something than a robot cooking would be a nice change.”


	4. Light in the Dark

Several more years past Clara was finally finishing up university to become what she had always intended on doing; being a school teacher.

 

As she pulled up to the little blue house on the hill she noticed K9s robotic form sitting outside waiting.

 

Stepping out of the car she looked at him oddly, “K9 what are you doing out here?”

 

“Good afternoon mistress, Doctor-master asked me to bring you to him, follow me,” K9 stood up and started to trot off to the side of the house towards one of the near by trees.

 

Clara followed with a slightly confused look on her face until she noticed the Doctor was leaning against the tree with a picnic set infront of him.

 

“Doctor what are you doing?” She smiled at the display infront of her and of him who was spruced up in a dark suit and white button shirt sans tie this was far from the normal hoodie he was always found in. She giggled when unbuttoned the jacket and flared it to show the red lining of his coat, “You look like one of the old time magicians.”

 

He grinned adding a slight chuckle before he flailed his hands about more so than normal, “Well maybe I was one of those ancient magicians my lady.” He then pointed towards the picnic infront of him, “I thought I would do something special as you're finishing up with university.”

 

They both smiled at each other as they sat down to enjoy the meal in front of them.

 

This version of Clara always considered the Doctor a very loving friend that she was grateful to have but there had been many a time things had pulled her to be something more to him.

 

“Doctor why had you been so kind to me? That ring on your hand means you did have someone in your life before, why is there no one with you now?” Clara scooted around so she could be sitting closer to the Doctor who had been lounging against the tree they had been under.

 

The Doctor looked towards his clasped hands resting on his lap and to the ring set he had on his ring finger, he had actually quite forgotten about it after all this time as it was naturally apart of him.

 

“Oh I did, someone very special, the one I could go to hell and back for.” The Doctors tone and look made it apparent it was painful in memory. “It was you, Clara Oswald.”

 

Clara looked towards the Doctor , “What do you mean me? I've never known you.”

 

“I know this is going to be hard to understand and I will understand if you want to do nothing with me after this, but I'm not just from another planet but another alternate universe. You and I traveled through space and time in my TARDIS, that small blue box being covered by the vines there, “ he pointed out towards behind the house where his still solitary TARDIS stood straining to still repair itself, “till you, or well your alternate self died.”

 

He moved his pointed hand towards his hair and nervously starting to go over it with his hand as he kept his eyes towards the TARDIS. “I had been working to get my planet out of a pocket dimension, which I succeeded very brilliantly, but the binary neutron stars I was using to power the attempted collapsed on themselves and I wound up here. And very much here she, the TARDIS, hasn't moved from the spot since I got here over 200 years ago. I shared the technology of dimensional pockets that are now common in purses, houses, name it, to get the land and everything I have now. Tried to find you at first and just stopped at 50 years. I just couldn't find you till then, when you collapsed at my door step.”

 

He looked back to Clara who was still in disbelief of what she was hearing.

 

“Well that explains a lot,” Clara still had a slight disbelief mixed with surprise look on her face, “Why I didn't go to hospital and just drove that night till I passed out. Were you two married?”

 

The Doctor finished running his hand through his hair and leaned towards her slightly as he was reaching into pants pocket for something. “No, I was always afraid to ask till it was too late and I am terrible at these sort of things but here,” he pulled out a small blue plush box and handed it to Clara.

 

“A-are you proposing to me?” she stumbled around the words, her hands shaking as she opened the box revealing a small rounded gold band with the most glistening diamond set to it.

 

The Doctor shrugged and smirked as his gaze met hers, “As I said horrible, even if you don't want to, take it so I can always find you in the dark. These hearts of mine couldn't bear to lose you again.”

 

Tears welled up into her eyes, “Well if I'm going to say 'yes' then you're going to have to put the ring on me then.”

 

As soon as she finished the sentence the Doctor got up onto his knees infront of her carefully taking the ring out of the box, his slender fingers taking a hold of her ring hand sliding the ring on, “That's a yes then?”

 

“Yes...”

 

The Doctor cupped her face leaning in giving the most deserved kiss the both of them could give.

 

\------

 

It was a peaceful house hold they had together, they traveled as much as they could when Clara had holiday from teaching. It wasn't like traveling in the TARDIS but the Doctor made do especially when he had the woman he deeply cared about with him finally.

 

They laid together in the bedroom, the Doctor as always never slept but had always stayed with her as he promised in their wedding vows, Clara had her head on his chest with the Doctor sliding his slender fingers along her back.

 

“Did you want a family again? I know you told me of the ones you lost on Galifrey I just didn't know if you wanted to go through that again.” Clara softly spoke breaking the peaceful silence they were in.

 

The Doctor shifted a bit to look down at Clara, “You know what my answer to that has always been 'whatever you wanted.' I am just more concerned about you how you would handle it. Because there's a chance it will be difficult and I wouldn't want you to go through the pain of losing another child.”

 

“That's all in the past and with a loving husband I'm pretty sure I can get through.” Clara looked up and smiled.

 

He kissed her forehead, “ I'll have to synthesize the medication so we can have this happen. I won't guarantee it be a fairy tale story with a happy ending but I will be there with you every step of the way.”

 

Clara squeezed herself closer to the Doctor falling into a peaceful slumber shortly after.

 

\----

 

Heavy footsteps pounded through the house and the sound of Clara retching rung out from the bathroom. It took them short of 2 years before she finally got pregnant to which the Doctor was elated but between the genetic serum, vitamins and severe morning sickness Clara was almost starting to regret it.

 

“Mistress are you alright? That is the fifth time you have had an episode this morning, more than the previous 2 months. Should I get Doctor-master?.” K9 rang out through small intercom in the bathroom.

 

Clara shook her head slightly still aimed at the toilet bowl eyes closed shut hoping the nausea would calm down.

 

“I'm here K9 no need to get me, I could hear it.” The Doctor had a worried look on him as he leaned to Clara trying to comfort her. “Let's get you to the med bay, you can't keep doing this.”

 

“I am fine... just really sick...” Clara said weakly but gave in as she suddenly realized she was getting put into a hover chair.

 

She woke up to her being in the med bay the Doctor at her side holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb, the other hand scrolling through the console before him a concerned look was on his face.

 

“What's wrong?” She squeezed his hand still a little groggy from whatever he had to give her this time.

 

“I am just concerned with the morning sickness. The little one is fine, hearts beating as they should. I just don't want to change anything or add anything much more onto what you're having to take, we've worked so hard. I just don't want anything to go wrong. This just adds to the concern about the rest of the pregnancy, I told you it's twelve months instead of nine and you might have to be bed ridden for those last 3.” He leaned towards her after finishing reading the console his other hand taking hold of the one he was already holding squeezing them almost to the point of discomfort to Clara.

 

Clara sniffled and put her free hand against his face rubbing it softly, “We'll get through this and everythin- everyone will be fine and healthy and happy.”

 

The Doctor was slightly teary eyed in the exchange as he pulled her hand towards his lips and kissed the back of it, “Get some rest you have an IV in you so you can get fluids so don't run off till I say so.”

 

“Never.”

\----

 

One month to go, Clara thought, this was going worse than the 6 months of morning sickness. Luckily she got away with having to be bed ridden but with how tired and balloony she felt it felt like she was bed ridden as she and the Doctor laid currently in bed.

 

The Doctors slender fingers ran in small circles across her swollen belly causing her to giggle. “Stop that! Ever since you found out I'm really ticklish now you haven't stopped!” Clara playfully shouted out as she lightly smacked his hand.

 

He lightly kissed the back of her neck as he complied and rested his hand on her feeling the gentle movement under her skin. “Shhhh think we woke him up.”

 

“What's he thinking?” Clara shifted a bit as the baby was rolling into her causing some discomfort but put her hand ontop the the Doctors waiting for an answer.

 

“Looking forward to seeing his mum and her glistening eyes.”

 

She smiled “You keep saying that, is that all he is thinking?”

 

“Yes because that is all I keep showing him, how beautiful you are.”

 

\-----

 

Clara cried out in pain as she held onto the Doctors arms that was wrapped around her from behind as they stood together rocking side to side in the med bay.

 

“Breathe...” The Doctor whispered in her ear , “should be coming down soon. You're doing wonderfully.”

 

Clara sighed, catching her breath, as the pain started to recede away again, “How much longer?,' she breathed tiredly, “ I don't think I can keep doing this..”

 

The Doctor kept rocking her as he slid one of his free arms that she had loosen her hold on to sweep back her sweat soaked hair from her face the best he could, “Contractions are getting closer together so soon, but you'll have to tell me, you were the one that wanted no drugs or anything else to help you unless it was necessary. You'll know when it's time.”

 

“10 hours!” Clara started to breath again as another contraction started building again.

 

“Shhh don't think about how long. You'll forget how long it took when he's in your arms. Shhhh... Breathe.”

 

“Really...starting to regret,” Clara breathed hard trying to talk through the pain, “why I thought I could do this.”

 

The Doctor huffed as he came to a decision that had been floating around in his head,

“Do you trust me?”

 

Claras breathing calmed as the pain once again eased, “Always.. what are you wanting to do?”

 

“Something I read on how to share pain, usually the one in pain has to do it but I think I can figure it out,” the Doctor luckily already had his hand free and at Claras temple while he was taking the time to talk about it.

 

“After this one then the link,” Clara trailed off to breathe as another contraction started to build up but noticed it wasn't as painful as the last 10 hours worth she had to deal with were. Then she noticed the Doctor was squeezing her a bit tighter and breathing with her.

 

_Thought you were supposed to warn me?_ Clara thought.

 

_Busy, you were busy._ The Doctor had replied, to which he sounded just as occupied as she had been before the link.

 

_I don't know how you managed 10 hours by yourself,_ the Doctor piped in 2 hours later.

 

_I had you but I think going to bed needs to happen_ , Clara replied as the feeling the Doctor had mention was starting to happen.

 

Only 30 minutes after getting into bed Daniel Oswin Smith was born, bundled up and resting in his lightly sleeping mothers arms.

 

The Doctor slouched in the chair next to them feeling just as exhausted as tears started to roll down his face.

 

Clara stirred looking over at his sobbing form, she reached out to him, “What's wrong?”

 

“Thank you. Thank you my Clara Oswald,” still sobbing he grabbed her hand as he slid off the chair sitting on his knees close to the bed, “thank you for being my light through the dark. For everything you have ever done for me. ”

 

Clara smiled, “And I would do it all over again Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom writing of the sort. Hoping this will be good for you the reader. Tried my best to be as thorough on details but I thought I would leave some details to the user (We all have active imaginations). Comments appreciated.


End file.
